


Wintercearig

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Chipspeech
Genre: Gen, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[In the personal point of view of Dee Klatt]</p><p>Sometimes, as I read some of the things that he said openly with an annoyed look, I wonder if Otto actually has emotions like mostly everyone. A moment comes back to me from years ago, though, that instantly tells me that he indeed does. Believe it or not, he does.</p><p>It happened almost a week after Dandy moved out so he could live with Daisy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintercearig

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a comic ( http://itsamepatches.tumblr.com/post/148503634983/i-was-scared-to-say-too-much-oh-boy-its ), buuuut...my drawings are pretty bad, so...
> 
> Anyway, there are parts of the story that's underlined, those are links for music to "fit the scene". Open that in a new tab if you wanna try it out.

* * *

 

 

[Pitter Patter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lasWefVUCsI)

 

* * *

 

 

    I huffed, feeling yet again annoyed with reading some of Otto's most recent comments on Twitter. How I wish I could call out Otto on how he was behaving, but, there was the fear that Otto might "accidentally" slip another comment about me hiding from "them". He seems to not give a damn at _all_ about any possible damage he's causing upon other people.

    Well, he _is_ Otto Mozer, after all.

    I scroll deeper and deeper into his Twitter feed while I rest my chin into the palm of my free hand. The comments he made when Daisy first showed up flew up, passing the edge of my laptop screen. (It was a miracle my laptop wasn't freezing or crashing because of the annoyance that was "endless scroll" and going so far down in his feed...)

    I stop.

    I scroll back up to everything he said on the day Daisy came back. Feeling like reading them, I do just that.

    Some of Otto's words here gave off a sense of great regret and, maybe, sadness...especially when talking about or towards Dandy.

    Dandy...

    Oh, right.

    Sometimes, as I read some of the things that he said openly with an annoyed look, I wonder if Otto actually has emotions like mostly everyone. A moment comes back to me from years ago, though, that instantly tells me that he indeed does. Believe it or not, _he does_.

    It happened almost a week after Dandy moved out so he could live with Daisy...

 

* * *

 

 

_**Wintercearig** _

**1999**

 

* * *

 

 

   

 

    I let out a yawn as I left the bathroom, once again being the last person to go to "sleep". Granted, we really didn't need the sleep what with being Chipspeech beings, but we did it anyway. I trek down the hallway, being used to where everything was at this point, but then...

    ...I stop walking. I hear something.

    There's this very faint, [80s synth-pop playing](https://youtu.be/EIdzGh01QIA?t=16s), and the strong aroma of coffee lingering the air...both of those things were coming from the kitchen up ahead.

    I know who could be in there.

    The music and the scent of coffee grows stronger as I slowly approach the kitchen. I poke my head in.

    Otto's sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand while the other is absentmindedly touching the pages of something he's reading. His glasses, ones that aren't really that useful to him since he can hardly see at all, are slipping down the bridge of his nose. His eyes were still looking at the pages even as I entered.

    "Hi Otto," I say quieter than usual.

    He hums in response. At least he's acknowledging me with a sound instead of staying completely quiet. Now that I think about it, ever since Dandy left, Otto didn't speak unless he needed help in the lab which wasn't as often nowadays.

    Otto doesn't look so well.

    "Did you need something?"

    He's glancing up at me with his tired, nearly blind eyes. I shift my position, a hand over one arm as I quickly think about what to say to him.

    What should I say?

    "Well," I reply, "no, but, I'm surprised to see you awake still. You've been up since seven. Aren't you tired?"

    "No," he answers, his voice sounding groggy.

    "...can I sit with you?"  
    "If you'd like to, go ahead."

     I take a seat across from him and observe him as soon as he turns his attention back to whatever he's reading. Half-lidded eyes, decorated with rings underneath them are steadily scanning line to line while he sips away at his coffee. It's been almost a year since the accident in his lab, but those scars on the right side of his face look as though they won't be leaving at this point.

    Lady Parsec was right about Otto's body...it really _is_ weakening. His body takes even longer to heal, his vision is getting worse, his skin is sickly, and once in a while, I've spotted him coughing up "things". He isn't old, I know that. He's only thirty-nine years old...

    "Otto?"  
    "Hm..."  
    "Are you okay?"

    He's going to take another sip, but as soon as I ask that, he drops everything he's doing. Otto's eyes are back to me. "Could you be specific on that? If physically okay, then obviously not, considering how it's beginning to become difficult for me to do things."

    He has a point, I guess.

    I decide to bring up his change in attitude since Dandy decided to move, saying, "What I'm trying to ask you is if you're okay after Dandy left."

    He freezes in his seat. Otto's mouth opens like he's going to answer me, but then he closes it into a firm line. Didn't anybody ask to see if he was fine, or am I the first? That would be weird though. I can't imagine anyone in the house _not_ asking him. Knowing Otto, I guess he just didn't answer them or he averted the question.

    In addition to that, I ask, pointing to the boombox on one of the counters, "This is the song you guys danced to when he took you out, right?"

    Otto's eyes turn to the left to avoid looking at me. "I..." He stops talking and gazes to his coffee blankly.

    I've noticed that Otto doesn't enjoy being open about himself. It was like this when I first moved here and learned about him, and he's like this even now.

    "I need some more coffee," he's lying through his teeth as he gets up to pour as much hot liquid as he can into his half full cup. Otto rises from his seat, passes me, and makes a beeline to the old coffee maker. He looks over his shoulder at me and asks, "Want any?"

    I made a small smile. "No thank you."

    After he pours his coffee, he comes back to the table, sipping away at it again.

    He stays drinking his coffee and eyes downward while the song on the boombox began to fade out...and then started to play again.

    Otto has the song playing on repeat?

    "That song must mean a lot to you, huh?"

    He keeps drinking his coffee, not stopping to acknowledge what I said, but I _do_ take notice of his frown deepening.

    I try pushing forward for anything from him. "Please Otto? You've hardly done anything since he left." I go on, "You only spend a few hours in your lab nowadays..."

    "I told you," he's quick to interject, "it's because I've been having physical issues--"

    "You started doing that on the day he left, right after you stood in front of his room for a minute--"  
    "I still don't see the correlation between his departure and my lack of activity--"  
    "Then why were you acting funny when I asked about that song playing having a significance to you?"

    He knows I got him since he bites the inside of his lip and finally sits his mug on the table. Otto's like this for almost a minute, the song playing as the only sound between us. I'm trying to see if I can read what was going on in his mind, observing his face as a method to do just that.

    "Dee?"  
    "Yeah?"  
    "Could you do something for me?"

    He sounds drained, desperate. What could it be that he wants?

    To assure him that he can ask a favor, I smile, saying, "Sure."

    He hesitates, and then he softly cleared his throat with a cough. "You...can turn your form into whatever, right?"

    What...?

    Why on earth would he want me to turn into...?

    "Right," I say.

    Otto fidgets in his seat, his eyes turning to me. Finally, he whispers loud enough for me to hear, "Could you, just this once, change yourself into him? Please?"

    This wouldn't be the first time I've been asked to turn into a specific person, thank you Bert, but...I wonder what Otto will do once I change appearance. I tell him he might want to close his eyes since the way I change my physical appearance can be described as a bright flash of light. I know his eyes aren't as good anymore, but I still don't want them to get hurt. He sighs and cups a hand over his eyes. As soon as I prepare myself to change, a familiar light envelopes my whole body.

    "It's okay to uncover them," I say in Dandy's voice.

     Otto takes a sharp intake of breath through his nose as soon as he hears me talking. Shakily, he removes his hand from his eyes and sees the man who left rather than myself. His half-lidded eyes are now opened all the way, and he looks completely alert. Was this the right thing to do? This reaction seems off somehow...

    He's quiet for the third, fourth, I don't know, fifth time tonight. I wish I know what was going through his head, I'm curious...plus, I've never seen him look like this before. Maybe he's reminiscing due to the song starting to play yet again.

    "Otto," I ask him, "are you all right...?"

    His head bows, his eyes being hidden by his hair. "You know," he says to me with a broken voice, "when I give myself a new body like Parsec suggested I should, I need to figure out how to disable my emotions permanently."

    I furrow my brows. "Why?"

    All he does is sigh as his body shudders.

    I want to see if he's okay, because he sure doesn't seem like it at all. Since I have Dandy's form, I'm able to reach out easily to brush Otto's downcast face with my, or rather Dandy's, long fingers. He allows me to lift his head back in place with absolute care. As I notice how I can faintly feel the unhealed scars on his face, I pause when Otto takes a hold of my arm with his smaller hands. At first, his movement is hesitant, but suddenly, he weakly rests his cheek into my palm.

    His breathing is audible and his eyes are getting glassy by the second.

    All I can say is, "Otto...?"

    Otto breaks, a single, hot tear escaping his right eye being the signal of this fact.

    More tears soon followed the first which hit my glove. These tears are now accompanied by sobs coming from the man across from me. The sobs aren't exactly noisy, but he isn't quiet at all, even when he screws his eyes shut and bury his tear-streaked face into the palm of my hand. He sits there crying for...I don't know exactly how long, and I don't care. This was what Otto needed to do, so I'm not going to do anything to make him regret opening up in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

**_..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

    That was the first time I saw the Otto Mozer display emotions.

    I look at my left hand after having that flashback then to my laptop screen.

    I guess

    Dandy brings that out of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_End_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> ):B I had no idea how to end this, sorry!


End file.
